1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a start-up circuit of an internal power supply of a semiconductor memory.
2. Related Art
In the related art, various technologies for preventing an erroneous operation by removing charges remaining in a power supply system after stopping supply of power in a semiconductor integrated circuit or a plasma display panel have been suggested (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) Nos. 9-121447, 10-163840, and 2003-263126).
However, in the conventional technologies, since time is needed for the remaining potential to be discharged after the supply of power is stopped, an erroneous operation may be generated. For example, a start-up circuit of an internal power supply of a semiconductor memory gradually increases supplied power, and outputs a control signal after a predetermined time when an internal voltage is more than an operation voltage of the circuit. However, when the power is supplied again after the supply of power is instantaneously interrupted, the control signal may not be output due to the remaining potential and the erroneous operation may be generated.